Spottedleaf x Fireheart (Love)
by Buster2918yahoo.com
Summary: Fireheart may think that Spottedleaf just wanted to gather some herbs but she really wanted something more that he never would have expected... (Sorry it didn't have Fireheart so I had to do Firestar.)


Sunlight glittered over-head as it sent shafts of light through the leaves of the trees that towered above the Earth.

The new warrior, Fireheart grunted before shifting his position in his bed of moss. Snapping head up, he soon realized that he promised Spottedleaf that he would hunt with her today.

Muttering and letting out a yawn, the hessian raised his rump in the air, stretching curvature down, straightening appendages. Letting out a loud yawn he blinked the weariness from his optics before slowly trotting out of the Warriors' den.

Padding over towards the fresh-kill pile, the handsome and young tom scooped up a squirrel in his jaws, devouring it quickly. Graystripe spotted his friend and ran towards him, brushing flanks. "Fireheart! It's great to see you, how are you doing? Did you sleep well?" The other tom said hastily.

Fireheart blinked a few times, wondering why he said everything so quickly. Shaking head slightly, Fireheart. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Graystripe! And I am doing great. I had a good rest because I remembered that I promised Spottedleaf that I'd help her gather herbs today." The golden tom replied. Graypaw seemed to frown a bit. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to hunt with me but that's fine! I gotta go speak to Bluestar. See ya Fireheart!" In the blink of an eye, the masculine was off.

_Now... to get to Spottedleaf._ The tom purred every time her spotted her. She was just so-pretty... and kind to him. Dashing over to see her sorting the herbs, he heard her sigh as she shuffled through all of the herbs before spotting him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh Fireheart! You came just in time! I was just sorting the remaining herbs.

He smiled at her and let out a meow. "Hey Spottedleaf. Ready to go? You lead the way." Batting at her nose, she purred and bounded to the entrance of the camp, glancing over her shoulder with an odd look in her eyes. Fireheart shrugged but padded after her. Soon they were both padding around, deep in the forest. Up ahead, Spottedleaf slowed her pace and lifted her tail a bit, showing off her core to Fireheart.

Fireheart's eyes widened and he seemed to zone out, still padding forward. Spottedleaf peeked back letting out a small giggle before noticing he was slowly coming out of his sheathe. Spotting her glancing at him, he blushed (Don't question logic on how cats can blush ._. Just pretend they can.) before shuffling paws awkwardly and glancing to the side, avoiding eye contact. She frowned before turning around to face him. Fireheart turned his head briefly back to glance at her.

"I uh- I'm sorry I-" He was cut off by her. She had put her tail in his mouth, keeping him hushed. "Nothing to be sorry about Fireheart... It's what all of the toms do sometimes..." Muttering and glancing down he replied with: "I-I guess." Spottedleaf twitched her nose before gently pushing him over to stand over him. Giggling again she whispered seductively in his ear. "I'm in heat... Fireheart." He flicked his torn auditive, nodding slowly. "I could scent it on you but I didn't want to say anything..." "I want you to help me with it Fireheart..." She mumbled before drawing her tongue behind his ear, lovingly. Slowly but hesitantly, the brute nodded, letting out a quiet sigh. "F-fine... I'll help you. But o-only this once!"

She purred and swayed around so that her pussy (Pussy with a pussy ~yolo xD) was at his muzzle and his cock was at her mouth. "Y'know... I never did this before so I might mess up on accident." Meowed Spottedleaf. "Same." Fireheart mewled back. Tilting her head, the sleek-pelted she-cat turned her head to the side before taking Fireheart's cock down her throat as it unsheathed even more. _H-he's so... big!_ Spottedleaf thought to herself. While she began to deep throat his dick, she earned a loud and slightly guilty moan from him. Shakily, he drew his tongue across her clit. He felt her shiver on top of him at the feeling. "Agggnnnnnhh..." She groaned, removing his cock from her maw. She used both her paws to rub up and down his shaft. Fireheart bit back a loud moan by inserting his tongue into her pussy slowly. Twisting his tongue the the side, his barbed tongue scraped at her walls while Spottedleaf dragged her paws up and down on either side of his dick while taking all of it in her mouth.

_S-she's so... good at this._ Fireheart thought to himself while continuing to eat her out. "I h-have a load..." Spottedleaf bobbed her head, flicking tail to signal to him she heard. Fireheart's cum sprayed inside her mouth. Quickly, she gulped it all down and lapped at the droplets on the grass below-paw. Drawing away from her rear end, she quickly whipped around to spawl out on him. Chest to chest they were, staring into eachother's eyes. "W-well I wanna make this quick... I still have to take care of the Clan." Fireheart muttered to her. "And I won't release my cum into you!" He quickly added. "So you won't get in trouble." Rolling eyes, she quickly waggled her hips, scooting down a bit, so she could align his member up with her entrance.

"I uh- are you r-ready...?" She nodded eagerly before growling playfully. "Hurry up!" She swatted at his muzzle. Fireheart let out a chuckle before slowly and gently pushing himself into her. Right away her walls clenched around his cock. She let out a hiss of pain, inserting claws into the grass on both sides of him. "I-it will get better don't worry." Fireheart murmured to her before she said she was ready for him to continue. Thrusting slowly, hitting her barrier, she let out a howl of pain but Fireheart put a ball of moss in her mouth. Accepting it gratefully, she slowly bucked her hips downwards slightly, a tear drizzling down muzzle from the pain, blood trickling out from her core.

Fireheart glanced at her before drawing out and pushing himself back into her. Slowly picking up the pace, Spottedleaf let out loud whimpers of pain after quiet moans. Fireheart growing impatient and thinking somebody would catch them, he began to buck his hips upwards quickly, hitting he g-spot slightly earning multiple loud moans from her. Spottedleaf jaw dropped, releasing the ball of moss from he mouth, letting out quiet gasps as he pounded into her, ripping her insides apart. Fireheart let out groans and couldn't help but saying "T-talk dirty to me S-Spottedleaf..." She quickly obliged and yowled. "O-oh Fireheart I love how your long cock penetrates me. The pain is amazing! I want to have your kits. Make me scream Fireheart... F-faster... and d-deeper..." This had turned him on immediately. Spottedleaf threw her head back, letting out a small moan of ecstasy. Fireheart somehow felt bad for doing this to her. It shrouded him in waves of guilt. Every time they would rock up and down, they would grind their hips together in sync. Fireheart would let out load moans, gripping his claws into her waist as she let out quiet gasps and small squeaks out.

"I-I think I am gonna..." Fireheart snapped out of it and pulled away from her so he wouldn't release his seed into her and get her pregnant. Instead, she unexpectedly ducked down to shove his cock in her maw. She swirled her tongue a few times before he released into her mouth. Swallowing every last drop, she savored the taste. "Er... I'm sure that wasn't the best considering I never did it before..." Fireheart grunted. The medicine cat brushed her muzzle to his before cleaning herself off. "No you did good! For your first time." She commented rather a bit shyly. "W-we should... go get herbs now. It will also help hide the scent..." Spottedleaf nodded quickly and murmured. "Thanks for helping Fireheart... I love you." She giggled and bounded away, following her wherever she went.

**Got kinda lazy throughout most parts of the story so... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed. I am really tired right now. And I didn't want to do too much detail because my friends requested this. **


End file.
